


On My Nerves (&Under My Skin)

by lologoblens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens
Summary: Adora Greyskull is an idiot. And she's over at Catra's house practicallyevery single day.But perhaps Catra's overestimated just how well she knows her sister's best friend. Maybe they're better equipped to understand each other than she's ever let herself imagine.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 431





	1. On My Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> CW: References to physical and emotional abuse. Nothing explicit, mostly vague, but it's referenced throughout.

Adora Greyskull is an idiot. 

And she’s at my house _all the time_. Like, I get it. Apparently, her foster mom is some crazy bitch, and I’m no stranger to the system. Makes sense she’d rather hang here. But _still_ , if her mom is such a bitch how can she be out so much? And why does she have to be so… _Adora_ all the time? 

It’s not that she’s not nice, in fact it’s the opposite honestly. This fool practically _radiates_ cheer and friendliness. It’s like an after school special come to life in my own living room. She’s always courteous; helping Glimmer with her chores, offering to dishes when she stays for dinner, even though Angella turns her down _every single time_. What is she trying to prove at this point? Like we get it, you’re little miss perfect/the all American princess or whatever. 

Thank the Goddess she’s a fucking jock and has practice all the fucking time. I mean, I’ve got my own shit after school but blessedly they don’t seem to overlap super often. So, when I’m home right after school, typically she’s still there. Of course, on days like _today_ that just means right as I settle in at the dining table to study, I’m interrupted by the general ruckus of my foster sister and her “best friend squad” getting home.

“Oh my gosh! And did you _see_ that hit Kyle took? I though Rogelio was gonna cry when he didn’t get right back up again.” Glimmer laughs. I can hear her make her way to the kitchen and pray that they grab snacks and go to her room.

“Yeah…” Bow’s voice is hesitant, a surefire sign that he’s about to try and be the voice of reason. “That was actually pretty scary.” There we go.

“Please, he’s like a ragdoll. He might get tossed around a lot but he’s gotta be boneless or something. He never gets hurt for real!”

“Glimmer!” Ugh, Adora. “What are you talking about? Remember last year, that big bruise that covered like, half his body? I’m pretty sure he broke a couple ribs.”

“Okay…fine, yeah I forgot about that. That was bad. But he was _fine_ today! And did you see how high up in the air he flew? _Amazing_.” I can hear Bow and Adora tutting at her a little more, but it’s muffled by sounds of dishes clanking together. 

Making an effort to tune them out again I turn back to my text book. Pre calc. So, fucking dumb, as if I’m voluntarily gonna sign up for calculous when I get to college. Of course, Micah will probably make me. Having adults actually invested in your wellbeing and future is fucking wild, I hate it. Of course, just as I finally start getting what I’m reading the dum-dum squad piles into the dining room. 

Glimmer stops short when she sees me, and I can’t help but laugh when it causes a pile up. Bow and Adora running into her back. “Oh.”

Begrudgingly I look up. “What do you want Sparkles?”

She rolls her eyes at me and I can’t deny the sense of satisfaction her annoyance gives me. “Whatever. We were just gonna study in here. Think you can manage to share for once?”

I scoff. “Think you hooligans can manage to not be an obnoxious distraction for once?”

“We’ll be quiet!” Adora pipes up, trying to diffuse the situation. Gods, why can’t she stay out of anything? She cuts her eyes to Glimmer with a sharp look. “Right?” 

Glimmer grumbles but doesn’t argue and they drop their snacks unceremoniously onto the table. Glimmer and Bow set up on the side of the table to my left and Adora circles around to my right. Great. I’m surrounded, just lovely. I should have taken Scorpia up on her offer to study together. I just figured I’d get more work done this way, but clearly _that’s_ out the window now.

They’re surprisingly quiet as they pull out their own materials and I actually manage to get back to work. A few problems in though, and I’m ready to tear out my own hair. Adora looks up at the groan that escapes me, and her eyes cut to my text book. She offers a sympathetic smile, fucking annoying. “You studying for Mr. Lashor’s test next week?” She asks, just above a whisper.

That earns her an eye roll. “Nah, just fucking around. You know, a little leisure time.”

She laughs like I just told a funny joke, rather than attempted to mock her. “Right, duh.” She peeks down at my paper and her eyes widen just slightly. It’s not cute. “Okay, how did you do the third problem? I was working on that last night and I was about ready to bang my head into the wall.”

I snort but she’s all up in my space now and I am _not_ into it. “Fuckin here.” She accepts the paper gratefully and I take the excuse to lean back and take a break, stretching out my limbs. I look over at the ding dong twins and catch Bow watching us, his eyes cutting away when he sees me looking. _Weirdo._

“Okay, see I don’t get how you did this part.” Adora is back to leaning in my space, pointing at the bit she’s not getting.

“Dude, personal bubble.” I lean back in my chair, trying to regain some space. She turns bright red and sits back in her own chair properly again.

“Right, sorry! That’s my bad. That class is kicking my ass though.”

She’s caught Glimmers attention now too and she’s looking on and smirking. What a bitch. I mean I’m sort of laughing at Adora now too, but she’s not _my_ friend. “It’s fine, just like…stay on your side or whatever. Honestly, I don’t really get this shit either. I just make Entrapta help me.”

“Ohh, right. She’s taking classes at the community college this year, right?”

“Pfft, yeah. They wanted to graduate her early, but her parents insisted she needs the socialization.” I pause to consider this. “They’re not wrong.”

“Entrapta’s the best!” Great, now Crop Top is part of the conversation too. “She’s starting a robotics club this year. Principal Hordak just approved her proposal, I really didn’t think he was gonna go for it.”

I can’t help but flinch at the name. Luckily only Glimmer seems to notice, and she seems to have a little mercy for once, steering the conversation away from that fucking mine field. Hordak’s sort of fine, but his brother on the other hand… “Adora, I told you, you should just get a tutor.”

Adora narrows her eyes at Glimmer and grits out, “ _And I told you why I can’t do that._ ”

I feel my eyebrows raise practically to my hairline as Glimmer’s mouth forms a silent ‘O’. “Right, sorry.” Adora looks visibly upset and I’m confused at the sudden souring of the mood in the room. 

“Don’t sweat it Adora!” Bow chimes in. “We’ll take some time to study tonight.”

Adora’s head drops to her arms on the table. Muffled, she says, “You barely get it more than I do.”

I clear my throat awkwardly. “Uhh…Trap is gonna come over tomorrow to help me study. If it’s that big of a deal…”

Adora’s head snaps up. “Wait, really?”

I scoff to hide the discomfort growing in my gut. Grumbling I tell her, “Not like you aren’t gonna fucking be here anyway. We can just study here instead of in my room.”

“ _Thank you_ Catra! I can’t tell you how much this is gonna save me. If I bring home another B sh- “

“Wait, I’m sorry. You’re freaking out this much over a _B_?” I knew she was a fucking perfectionist, but I mean, _come on_.

Suddenly everyone in the room is doubly uncomfortable. Adora is bright red again and I’ve clearly stepped in _something_. “Uh…well, you know?” I just raise a questioning brow at her. Clearly I _don’t_ know. She clears her throat, but she’s saved from answering further by the front door bursting open. 

“Hey kiddos!” Micah calls from the hall. He comes ambling into the room, Angella right behind him. “How’s it hanging in here?” He leans down to drop a kiss on Glimmer’s head and then clasps my shoulder tightly, squeezing once. 

“Fine.” Glimmer answers for everyone. “Just studying.”

“Wow, Angella, my love! Can you believe what perfect children we have been blessed with? Adora, Bow, are you kids staying for dinner?”

Bow shakes his head. “Not tonight sir-“ Micah cuts him off with a pointed look. “Uh, Micah. My dads are expecting me home tonight. George junior is home for a long weekend so it’s family bonding time. Actually,” He looks down at his phone. “I should probably get going. But it was good to see you both.” He smiles at our parents and starts packing his back pack.

“Alright, oh for two so far. Adora, what do you say? I’m making my famous chili…” He tells her like that ought to entice her. 

“Oh, um, if you’re sure it’s okay.” Like she doesn’t stay for dinner practically every damn night.

“Please! The more the merrier.”

“That would be great then, thanks. Um, anything I can do to help?” I don’t even try to suppress the eye roll. What a fucking brown noser. 

“Not a thing champ! I’ll go get started. Angella dear, you want to make the cornbread?”

She gives him a serene and indulgent smile. “If by ‘make the cornbread’, you mean keep you company while you cook, then absolutely darling.” Glimmer mimes retching next to me, what a child. Micah just laughs and they head to the kitchen with a final wink in our direction from Micah. 

Glimmer slams her textbook shut and groans. “Ugh, whatever, I’m bored now. Adora, do you wanna watch TV before dinner or something?”

Adora bites her lip nervously. “Uh…”

“Hey, I’m gonna head out.” Bow interrupts, making Glimmer pout up at him. She couldn’t be more obvious if she tried. Lucky for her Bow couldn’t be more _oblivious_ if he tried.

“I can give you a ride if you need Bow!” Adora offers.

“I can take the bus Adora.”

“Nonsense. Glim, you wanna ride along?” Glimmer pretends to think about it for half a second then nods. The tidy up their books while I get back to work, looking forward to the silence that is about to dawn. Then, with a word to our parents about where they’re going, they’re off. Thank fuck.

Of course, one distraction is replaced by another, as I hear my parent’s voices filter in from the kitchen. “…I worry for her.” I hear Angella say, her light English accent strengthening the way it does when she’s particularly emotional.

“I know dear, but there’s really not much else we can do.”

“We could take her _in_ Micah, we have the space.” Who the fuck…?

“I know we do darling, but if Adora won’t report it they won’t do anything.” Of fucking course. Ugh, she already practically lives here and now they’re trying to move her in? My back stiffens as Micah continues. “You remember what it was like with Catra. And there was ah…physical evidence on our side that time.” I flinch at the implication.

“You’re right, I _know_ that you’re right. I just wish…”

“I know you do Angella.” Ugh, they’re in really serious mode if he’s using her first name. “But the best thing we can do for her now is encourage her to come forward. And in the meantime, be a stable presence in her life until she’s ready to do so.”

“I could kill that woman.” I flinch again, Angella is rarely so harsh. 

“Easily.” Micah agrees. She sighs deeply in response. 

“She’s such a good girl, I’d hate to see Weaver break her.”

“Come on dear, you know Adora is stronger than that.”

“She’s only a _child_ Micah! No child should have to endure- “

He cuts her off as her voice raises. “You’re absolutely right, they shouldn’t. That doesn’t mean Adora _can’t_. She’s a good kid, and she’ll still be a good kid when she escapes that house.”

It’s quiet after that, but I think I can hear mom sniffling over the clanking of pots and pans. It makes my gut and jaw clench in tandem. I fucking hate it when she cries. Even when it’s not my fault I can feel guilt claw at me from the inside out at the sound. _It’s not my fault_ , I remind myself. _Not this time._

“Why are you such a bitch?” Glimmer screams from her bedroom door.

I scoff, remaining cool despite the fire burning in my belly. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Oh yeah? Then how come Adora was practically running out the door when I got here, huh? I think I _know_ what my best friend looks like when she’s upset.”

I roll my eyes art her. “And what makes you think Adora being an emotional wreck is my fault?”

She lets loose a derisive laugh. “Please, everything is your fucking fault.”

 _Oh, she did not just_ …. “Those are some mighty broad strokes you’re painting with there, Sparky.”

She stomps one foot, which just invites me to raise a mocking brow at her, and lets out a little scream of annoyance. Without unclenching her jaw, she grits out, “ _What did you do?_ ”

“For fuck’s sake Sparkles, I didn’t _do_ anything. We studied, Entrapta left, she hung around waiting for you and then suddenly she was all worked up and said she had to go. Believe me, I’m just as confused as you are.”

“What did you _say_ to her?”

“Nothing!” I laugh, incredulous at her complete inability to fucking get it. I’m not even lying. Entrapta had left, Adora acted all timid and shy and asked if it was okay if she stuck around until Glimmer got home, like I gave a shit. I told her to do what the fuck she wanted, but I had- well, _have_ still- an essay to work on. She sat around on her phone for like, twenty minutes and then all the sudden, she bolts. She’s a fucking idiot and I really don’t see how that’s my fault.

“Catra!” She growls and suddenly starts toward me. It takes me no time at all to dart away and down the stairs. She chases after me and I make it to the kitchen, catching us in a stalemate. Each of us is standing on either side of the kitchen island. We both wait for the other to break right or left. “Why do you _hate_ Adora so much? She’s always so fucking nice to you, as if you deserve it. She should be treating you like the scum of the earth you are!”

She makes me fucking _scream_! “You bitch, why do _you_ hate _me_ so much? You act like I came in and ruined you perfect fucking little life.”

“Because you _did!_ ”

“ _Enough!_ ” Neither of us notices our parents in the doorway to the kitchen until Angella’s voice cuts through the room like a knife. Both of us break our aggressive posture to look at them. Angella is clearly livid, even worse is Micah standing behind her looking positively crestfallen. “This behavior is unacceptable. The both of you to your rooms, _now_. Your father and I will be up shortly.”

Her tone leaves no room for argument so we both shuffle to our rooms, slamming doors behind us. I curl up on my bed and I am _not_ crying. I’m just…frustrated. I still feel the need to bury my face when my door creaks open fifteen minutes or so later. Based on how much the bed gives I can tell it’s Micha who’s come to talk to me. Good, that means Glimmer is in more trouble- Angella _always_ plays bad cop. Micah only has the stomach for good cop. (If there even is such a thing. Cops are bastards.)

He pats my leg and I can’t fight the instinct to flinch away from the touch. I can practically see the regretful look he gets in his eye when shit like that happens. It’s less often now than when I first moved in, but it still makes my gut churn with nausea and guilt when it happens. Why can’t I be a fucking normal person for once? “Oh kiddo. I-I can’t tell you how disappointed I am with your sister right now. Your mom is talking to her now but…I’ll be having a word with her also.”

That makes me look up, grief weighs heavily in his expression. I sit up, tucking myself into the corner where my bed meets the wall. I stay curled up, but Micah has my full attention. It’s super rare one of us gets talked to by _both_ parents. They usually trust each other to get the point across for the both of them. If they both feel the need to say something…well usually it means Micah is having a lot of _feelings_ about whatever’s gone down.

He looks me right in the eye as he continues. The gaze burns right through me, but I can’t seem to break away. “You deserve kindness Catra.”

He speaks so low that for a moment Glimmer’s hollering cuts in from down the hall. I can’t hear much but I make out, “…used to cry _every night_ after- “

Micah gets up and closes to door to drown out her voice. He sits back down with a sigh. “You deserve kindness and so much more. You’ve endured a lot that _no one_ deserves, and you’re so strong kid.” His earnestness finally becomes too much. I look away, clutching a pillow to my chest and picking at a loose thread. “You didn’t deserve any of that. Your sister knows that, I know that she does. She’s also got your mother’s temper and…” He sighs wearily again. “she’s sheltered. We’ve always wanted to protect her-to protect both of you. But I think sometimes it means that Glimmer lacks the perspective to understand exactly what she’s saying. What her words truly mean. It’s no excuse, and I know my daughter is capable of empathy but…. your sister has a lot to learn.”

I laugh, and I’ll never admit to just how watery and broken up it sounds. “So, what? You’re saying I’m the smarter sibling?”

It works to break the tension a bit and Micah chuckles too. “Hmm, I think both of my children are geniuses. Perhaps you’re a bit more street smart though.” Suddenly more somber again he catches my eye and continues. “Just…know; what Glimmer said to you this evening? It’s _not_ true. You certainly haven’t ruined anyone’s life. Our family is better for having you in it.” I try to ignore the way my bottom lip trembles, focusing on holding back tears.

“Whatever old man, I know I upped your cool factor by about two hundred percent.”

“Hmm…just two hundred? I’d say closer to a thousand.” It gets the laugh out of me I know he was hoping for. “I love ya kiddo.”

I turn my focus back to my loose thread. “Yeah, love you too  
Pop.” It’s quiet for a moment, it feels like the conversation is over, but he makes no move to go. It’s like there’s something else he wants to say. “What?”

He huffs and gives me a wry grin. “You’re too sharp for my own good.”

“Whatever, is there something you wanna say or are you gonna get out of my room?”

“Ouch!” He puts a hand dramatically over his heart. “So eager to get rid of me?” I just raise an eyebrow at him, ready for him to spit it out. “Alright, alright, you got me. I did want to ask you about something else we heard.”

“Okay…”

“Well…we heard what Glimmer said about Adora.” So not what I expected him to say, just by the way. “Do you really hate her?”

I sort of grumble/sort of scoff back. “I don’t _hate_ her. I just think she’s an insufferable goody two shoes sometimes. And she’s over here _all the time_. But I wasn’t being a bitch to her tonight, just by the way. I genuinely don’t know why she up and left, I was just working on homework.”

He considers me and what I’ve said, nodding slowly. “You know, if you two don’t gel that’s okay. Obviously, I expect you to continue to be kind and gracious to her, especially while she’s in our home. But…well, how much do you know about Adora’s home life?”

I scrunch my face up, unclear why he’s asking. “I don’t know, not that much, I guess. I’ve just heard Ms. Weaver can be a real bitch. And I uh…heard you and mom talking in the kitchen the other night. She’s not like…” I clear my throat when the words get stuck. “She’s not hitting her, is she?”

Micah keeps his eyes focused on me as he responds. “No but…there’s a lot of ways to abuse a person kiddo.”

“I know that!” What, he thinks I don’t fucking know that? As if “The Lord” kept his bullshit to- whatever. Micah should know better.

His eyes get all misty at that. Ugh, he’s so fucking _emotional_. I can’t pretend like his boundless empathy hasn’t benefitted me at times. It can just really be, like… _a lot_ sometimes. “I know you do kiddo, I know you do. I’m just saying if you _wanted_ to reach out, well I’m sure you and Adora would be very well equipped to understand each other in a way many of your peers will never be capable of.”

His words make me feel small. “Oh.”

“Just think about what I said. It’s your call, I won’t bug you about it.”

“Yeah…okay. Can I uh, can I be alone now?”

“Of course, you can Cat.” He reaches over as if to pat me again and his hand hovers in the air awkwardly for a moment before he pulls it back. Wanting to knock the look out of his eye I offer him my pinky. He beams back at me and links it with his own, shaking it a couple times like we did when I was younger. He gets up and heads out, pausing at the door to say, “I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

Then I’m alone. I definitely don’t cry. Just like…a little scream sesh into my pillow. My eyes might be, maybe, a little bit damp after. It’s whatever. Once I’ve chilled out a bit I scroll through my phone until Micah’s voice carries up the stairs. I trudge down and am about to head into the dining room when Angella calls me into the kitchen. She’s standing by the oven, waiting to pull out a tray of rolls. 

I stand in front of her and it’s obvious she’s been crying. The smile she gives me is tinged with sadness. She reaches up to cup my cheeks and I close my eyes to block it out. “Oh, my darling, I love you very much.” Her arms cross around my body to pull me in close. I wrap my arms around her in kind, giving into the comfort of the maternal embrace. She turns her head to whisper in my ear, “I’m so very grateful that we found you. Our family would not be the same if we had not.”

“Love you Ma.” I murmur into her chest, knowing she’s heard me by the way she strokes her hand up and down my back.

“I fucking _told_ you I had dibs on the TV today Catra!” Glimmer throws her hands on her hips, face smeared into a snarl. Our friends look on, obviously uncomfortable.

“Glimmer, you fucking idiot, I’ve been talking about this game for _weeks_. We’re watching it.”

“Great, fine. _Watch it somewhere else_.”

I scoff at her. “What, like a fucking sports bar? Newsflash numbskull, We’re eight-fucking-teen.”

“Whatever, I still have dibs!” She stomps her foot like the five-year-old she is.

I just scoff at her, like the teenager I _actually_ am. “Gimme a break! You can watch your sappy straight people drivel any time; I’m watching this game.”

“It’s not ‘sappy straight people drivel’, quit being such a dick.”

I give her a look, highly doubtful. “It’s a Netflix romcom, right?”

“So?” She does that stupid thing where she juts her chin out, looking like a defiant kindergartener. 

“Yeah, I stand by what I said.”

“I sti- “

Adora steps forward and cuts Glimmer off. Seriously, can she not manage to mind her own fucking business? “What um, what game are you guys watching?” Glimmer looks at her, affronted. “Or uh, trying to watch, or whatever.” She looks to Glimmer for approval and gets an eyeroll from both of us. 

“It’s the Mexico versus Germany match soon.” She looks at me blankly. “The world cup?”

Her eyes light up. “Oh! I forgot that was today. It’s supposed to be a good one, right?”

“I mean, duh.” I gesture down to the jersey I’d cut into a crop top and worn for the occasion.

For some reason that makes her blush bright red. What a nerd. “Duh, right. That’s where you’re from isn’t it?” I raise an eyebrow at her, how does she even know that? “I mean, Glimmer I think mentioned on time you moved from Mexico when you were in...ah…grade school?”

“When did I even bring that up?” Glimmer asks, bewildered.

Adora blushes even harder at that. _Interesting…_ “Oh, uhm, it was just like, in passing. Anyway, uh…” She turns to Glimmer with a guilty look. “I um…I sorta wanted to watch that.” She admits under her breath. 

“Ha!” Fuck yeah, never mind; Adora can butt in whenever she fucking wants if she’s on _my_ side.

“ _What?_ ” Glimmer shrieks, making Adora wince.

“Sorry.”

Finally Bow steps in, Scorpia and Entrapta remaining on the couch, looking on and whispering. He sets a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “It _does_ kinda seem like we’re outnumbered here bud.” If Crop Top is on board, I know the deal is done, feeling free to smirk smugly.

“Ugh, this is fucking stupid.” She turns to point a finger in my face. “You’re still a bitch.” The finger swivels in Adora’s direction. “And you’re a traitor.”

Honestly Glimmer’s little show is almost as entertaining at the match. But not quite. 

It’s like three AM on a Tuesday when Glimmer bursts into my room, shaking me awake. “Get up! Get up right now! I need you to drive me somewhere. Catra! Now!”

I groan and turn to face her. “What the fuck is going on? I’m asleep.”

“Catra! I don’t have my license yet and we really don’t have time.” She throws sweats and a hoodie at me. “Here, let’s go!”

She’s obviously worked up so, though I’m still trying to get out of this, I start to put the clothes on. “Where am I supposed to be driving you at,” I look at my phone, “three twenty-four in the morning?”

“Adora’s, hurry up.” I scowl, Micah’s words from a few weeks ago floating back to me. She shouldn’t be in any physical danger then, right? Unless something turned. There’s always a tipping point. The thought sobers me up enough to get my ass in gear. “Why didn’t you wake up Micah or Angella?”

“Ugh, because she said I could only come if I promised not to bring _mom or dad_.”

“Fine, whatever let’s go. You know how to get there?” I shove on my shoes and follow Glimmer out to Angella’s car. 

“Yeah, It’s just on 55th and Frighton.” 

I nod. “I can get there. Text Micah and Angella so they don’t freak out if they wake up and find us gone.”

“Fine, I’ll text _mom and dad_.” I roll my eyes as I pull out of the driveway. I’m not sure if she thinks I’m too obtuse to see what she’s doing or if she’s just that much of a priss but I’m fucking over it. 

Adora’s neighborhood isn’t too far, but it’s definitely pushing the boundary of school zones. I’m not technically sure she should be going to our school. We pull up to a plain looking bungalow. Before I even turn off the car, we can hear the screaming. Glimmer’s face goes white and I’m sure I’m paler too. 

She turns to me with wide eyes. “I’m gonna call her.” She dials the number and I can hear it ring until it gets voicemail. ‘Hi, you’ve reached Adora’s-‘. “Fuck, damnit Adora!” She dials again, just two rings this time and then, ‘Hi, you’ve reach-‘ “ _Fuck_ okay, I’m gonna go to the door.”

I put a hand on her arm to stall her. “Glim is that such a good idea? Do you even know what exactly is going on in there?” I look toward the house, feeling uncertain about letting Glimmer go in there.

She shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. We have to get her out of there.”

She’s got that stupid, stubborn set to her jaw so I just huff. “Fine, do you want me to come with you?”

Now she’s the one who looks uncertain. “No, no I think you should wait here. We can get out of here faster that way.”

“Okay, be quick.”

She nods decisively once and marches to the door. She has to knock a couple times before Adora answers. Her eyes go wide when she sees it’s Glimmer at the door. She winces as a shrill voice rings out into the night, through the open door. “You ungrateful, spiteful child. Calling your little friends over her to _rescue_ you! No one can save you from your _failures_ Adora.” I wince right along with her as she steps out and closes the door behind her. 

She and Glimmer argue animatedly for a few minutes. Adora clearly being stubborn, shaking her head emphatically and Glimmer gesturing periodically back at the car. Finally, I decide to intervein. Leaning out the open passenger door window I call over to them, “Hey Greyskull! We having a slumber party tonight or what?”

She looks up sharply and I smirk back. But I try and emote something to her, something that says like…’I get it but it’s time to go’ or like, ‘I get it and I’ll try and make sure Glimmer doesn’t make a big fucking deal about it if you need an out’. I dunno, I’m not sure _anyone’s_ eyes are _that_ expressive. But I try.

But either way she cracks a grin. “Well that depends Hernández, you gonna braid my hair?”

Alright, so the good goody can be funny. I’ll give her the laugh. “If you hurry your ass up. Otherwise you’re gonna be lucky if I don’t fall asleep at the wheel before we ever make it home.” She laughs and says something to Glimmer.

Glimmer nods and turns to give me a grateful look. She follows Adora inside and this time there’s no yelling. It’s probably because Glim went in too. Assholes like that are always cowards. Just a few minutes later they emerge, Adora now equipped with backpack. Glimmer takes the back seat and Adora falls in next to me. 

“Ready? Glimmer put your fucking seatbelt on.” She rolls her eyes at me in the rearview mirror but does as she’s told. Adora turns to look at me, her grin wide and grateful, and nods. “Alright, let’s fucking _blow_ this popsicle stand.”

Angella and Micah don’t make any of us go to school the next day. We spend most of it watching movies and kicking it. At some point Glimmer takes Adora into her room so they can _talk_ , and I throw some sandwiches together.

She stays for a few more hours after that, through dinner, but insists on going home after. She tells everyone, “It was just one bad fight, really. I appreciate you letting me stay last night but it’s not a big deal. I still need to go home.” Glimmer puts up a fuss but after dinner she and Micah drive her home. I get the impression Micah plans to _have words_ with Adora’s guardian. I wonder passively what it’s like to have someone like Micah be _angry_ at you. The though makes me shiver. 

Adora’s decision to stay with Ms. Weaver continues to be a bone of contention between her and Glimmer. I hear them sniping at each other about it constantly; at school _and_ when Adora hangs out at the house. When Bow’s there he’s usually able to diffuse things but without him things tend to get heated. A few weeks after the initial incident Adora storms out thirty minutes after arriving, leaving a gob smacked Glimmer behind. 

I’ve been sitting at the table, trying to gauge and opportunity to zip past them to my room since they stormed in. I’d been _trying_ to get homework done but that clearly wasn’t in the cards. Not in this room at least. Now Glimmer turns to me. “Can you fucking believe her? She’s being so stupid.”

“Uh, yeah I can. You really need to butt out Glim.”

“ _Excuse me?_ We showed up to the same house that night, right?”

I roll my eyes at the theatrics. “Duh Glimmer, but just because you think you know best, doesn’t mean you can bully your friends into doing things your way.”

“What, so you think that she should just stay in that house? With _that woman_.” She looks at me, aghast. 

I scoff at her. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I think. No, you fucking idiot. I’m just saying the decision isn’t yours to make. You offered her a place to go, it’s up to her to take it or not. And I may be an asshole but even _I_ know a good friend is supposed to be supportive no matter what. You’re being fucking selfish.”

“ _What?_ I’m sorry but wouldn’t you say it’s more supportive to get her out of that hell hole?”

“Not if you’re being a bitch about it.”

“I am not!”

“Glimmer just think about it. Now instead of some bitch picking fights with her every time she goes home; she’s got that _plus_ her best friend picking fights with her everywhere else! Dick move Sparkles.”

“That’s not fair! I want her to be safe. I just don’t understand how she can choose to _stay_ there.”

“It’s not that simple Glimmer.”

“ _Why not?_ ” 

With her shout I can feel the tension in the room reach a fever pitch and I thunder back at her. “Because that’s not how abuse works, you absolute imbecile!”

She blinks back at me, tears in her eyes. Her voice is shaky when she tells me, “You don’t have to be a bitch about it.”

I run my hands down my face with a sign and rub my eyes. It does little to relieve my tension, but hey, I tried. I continue at a normal volume. “I’m not being a bitch about it Glim, you’re being insensitive. You speak with authority on how an abused person ought to behave, but you have no idea. You won’t even fucking listen to the people in your life who know what it’s like.”

“So why don’t you fucking tell me then Catra, since you’re the expert.”

It makes me scoff. It’s just so like Glimmer to insult me and demand emotional labor in the same breath. “Fuck you Glimmer. I’m going to my room.” I pick up my book, having already stood up at some point in the argument. I leave the room, shoving past Glimmer and knocking into her shoulder as I go. _What a fucking tool…_

A couple weeks later Adora walks out of the house again. Much calmer but still earlier than she usually does. I don’t think much of it until Glimmer comes and knocks on my open door.

“What’s up Sparky?”

Her demeanor is…curious. She shuffles her feet and avoids eye contact. He eyes are a little red and I wonder if she’s been crying. “Can we talk?”

“Uh…sure. Scorpia’s picking me up in half hour, is that enough time?”

“Oh, uh yeah.” She doesn’t say anything after that, busying herself looking at the posters and photos on my wall. Her eyes linger on a picture of the two of us in front of the house before eight grade graduation. It’s a stupid picture, but we look happy. 

“So?” I eventually prompt.

She blinks, like she’s fucking surprised I’m there or something. “Oh, right. Uh…Adora and I talked. Things are…better now. Between us. She said she’ll think about coming to stay here for a while. I mean, I’m not counting on it or anything but…I’m glad she’s gonna think about it at least.”

“Okay…thanks for the update, I guess.”

“She asked me why we fight so much.” That has me raising my eyebrows.

“What did you say?”

“I- well I…I want to be you sister Catra.”

I scrunch up my face, _what the fuck?_ “Uh...yeah I don’t think Micah and Angella gave you much of a choice on that one.”

“See, that!” She points at me. “That right there! Why won’t…why won’t you just _accept_ them?”

“ _What?_ What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s-I- ugh! You only call them Mom and Dad to their faces and it’s just-it’s weird. I don’t get it! And I dunno, I just _resented_ you at first. Not just because I got less attention, but I mean, sure when I was younger that was a thing. But just…ugh, we were so young when everything happened, and Mom cried all the time. I always assumed it was _your_ fault. Every time you would act out or yell at them about how you didn’t love them, and they aren’t your family,” The memories make me gulp down emotion that lodges in my throat. They aren’t memories I’m particularly proud of. “Mom would cry for what felt like _hours_.

“I…I get it a little more now. She and I talked about it and I guess I realized to a degree before then too. Anyway, I get that it was about what you’d gone through, not what you were saying or whatever. I mean, that’s what she said. So, that’s whatever and we’re older now and I understand what was happening a little better. But you _still_ keep them at arm’s length, and they love you _so much_.”

“Are you finished?” I fight to keep my voice level as emotions wage war inside of me.

“I-yeah.” She gives a small nod. 

“Glimmer, you’re a fucking idiot. That’s an awful lot of assumption to make based on what I call our parents. And I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but _they don’t give a shit_. We’ve talked about it, they understand, and they don’t care.”

Glimmer’s brow is furrowed. “You have?”

I roll my eyes. Of course, if Glimmer doesn’t witness something it means it hasn’t even happened. “Yeah, Sparky, we have. I didn’t meet them until I was nine, and they didn’t take me in until two years later. It doesn’t feel super natural to call them that all the time. Also…Glim, I have two moms.”

She scrunches her nose up. “What?”

“Come on ding dong, I know you can get there. You realize I didn’t come out of Angella’s cooch, right?”

“Ew! Oh, wait, so you mean your birth mom?”

“Yeah, don’t fucking call her that, thanks. She wasn’t some chick who got pregnant in high school and gave me up without ever meeting me or something. She’s my fucking mother.”

“O-oh, sorry.”

That gets her an eye roll. “Whatever. So yeah, I have two moms and Angella respects that. She’s met her and holds space for her. Damn sight more than any other foster parent has ever done for her…. Or for me.”

“Met her.” Fuck, she’s an idiot.

“We go to her grave on her birthday genius.”

“Oh…why don’t we go as a family?” Honestly it never occurred to me before that Glimmer would give a shit. So, I just shrug. 

“You can meet her if you want.”

She reaches over and puts a hand on my arm. I’m surprised at the contact and look up to see a soft look I’ve never seen on her face before. She looks like Angella in that moment. “I’d really like that Catra.”

It’s Friday and I don’t have shit to do. Micah is at some business dinner and Angella and Glimmer are going to the outlet mall and won’t be home till after dinner. They left me pizza money so I’m about to pig out and melt my brain with video games all night. Someone knocks at the door and I get pumped for food, only to find Adora on the other side of the door. 

“Oh, hey Greyskull.”

“Catra! Hi.” I gotta admit, the girl has a nice smile. Bright and cheery and sweet enough to make your tooth ache. But there’s also something entirely mischievous under the surface.

“Uh…what’s up?”

“Oh! Right. Is Glimmer here? She was gonna um, help me with something.”

“Yeah, no, you must have gotten your wires crossed. She’s out with Angella, up at the outlet mall.”

“Shoot, okay um, do you know when they were getting- “

She gets cut off by the Domino’s guy sneaking up behind her. We greet each other and exchange cash for pizza. I watch Adora watching him go, biting her lip nervously. What comes next is a snap decision, barely even a decision at all really. “Yeah, I dunno when they’re getting back but you can wait if you want.” A raise the boxes in my hands slightly. “I have garlic knots.”

She grins again, and yeah, I might like that a little more than I care to admit. “You sure?”

“For now, get in here before I change my mind Greyskull.” She smiles wider and follows after. 

And that’s how we find ourselves several hours later, plopped on the chair and beanbag in my room, duking it out with an evil alien attempting to invade our planet. “Greyskull! You’re so fucking reckless. You can’t just run out into the open- “

“I’m winging it! Stop criticizing me woman!” She’s laughing and trying to elbow me while also trying to avoid getting slayed by the clones her little stunt attracted.

“Stop being such an idiot then!” I laugh at her, watching her stick her tongue between her teeth like she has every other time she’s dominated this game. And sure as shit she manages to kill off like, twenty clones in just a couple moves.

“You were saying?” She asks, smug as all get out. 

I pause the game and give her a little shove. “Shut the fuck up. I need more water, you want?”

She looks at her own glass and chugs the last quarter. “I’ll come with you.”

We bustle down the stairs, just laughing. Who knew Adora Greyskull could be so fun? “I still can’t believe that first boss! That fucking move with your sword? What the fuck was that?”

“A girl’s got to have her secrets Catra.” I turn around to look at her and she winks. Totally chill, not a big deal, I have absolutely _no_ feelings about that.

“Adora?” We look up to see Glimmer and Angella standing at the island, several bags spread out between them. When the fuck did they get home?

“Glimmer! Hi!” So, she’s definitely being weird…

“What are…you doing here?” Glimmer asks slowly, looking between us.

“Lovely to see you dear.” Angella interrupts, picking up several bags and walking out. She pauses in the doorway to hug Adora and kiss the top of my head. 

“Adora?”

“Oh, yeah I thought we were gonna work on that, um the thing today. For bio?”

Glimmer’s face drops. “Oh shoot, sorry Adora. Did you not get my texts?” Adora flushes bright red at that. _Interesting…_

“Oh, uh, well not at first. So.”

“Not at first?” I clarify, ready to tease her but also wondering… _what the fuck?_ How long did she know Glimmer had no intention of doing that project? Then again, how late had it gotten? _Damn, nearly nine._ So, they probably weren’t gonna end up working on it either way. At some point she wasn’t really waiting around for Glimmer anymore, was she?

“Well, when I went to the bathroom, um I saw.”

I resist the urge to tease and just smirk at her. “Got it.” Okay, maybe I’m teasing a little. 

“So…what have you guys been doing?”

I shrug at Glimmer. “Eh, Dora got here the same time as the pizza. We ate and played some video games. Greyskull here is a fucking wild thing with a sword.”

“Psh, whatever.” _Yeah, whatever yourself Adora._ She’s clearly flattered by the compliment. 

“Right…I’m gonna go put some stuff in my room. Adora, you want to see the dress I got for the spring formal?”

“Oh, uh su-sure. Um, I’ll see you later Catra?”

“Probably.” And with that Glimmer whisks her upstairs. _Yeah, they’re definitely gonna talk about me._

I’m not really able to decide how I feel about that.


	2. Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Similar to chapter 1; references to physical and emotional abuse. Nothing explicit, mostly vague but referenced throughout.

Adora and I end up hanging out more after that night. Nothing crazy but we sit together in the couple classes we share now. And on days Glimmer has something after school and Adora doesn’t we head to the house together and play video games until Glimmer gets there. 

Adora is…funny. And a total dumbass, but like, it can be kind of charming. She’s still a total people pleaser, especially with authority figures. But she’s got a wild streak a mile wide. My phone goes off in first period. Feigning reading, I open it to find a text from Adora. 

‘I’m bored.’  
‘Lashor just keeps saying the phrase real numbers.’  
‘Like wtf is a fake number?’

‘lol u might kno if u paid attention.’

‘Sounds boring’  
‘wuu2’

‘Uh, I’m in class genius.’

‘y’

‘?’

‘Sounds boring’

‘Duh’

‘let’s ditch’

I raise my eyebrows and check that I’m not about to get caught. Adora _really_ doesn’t strike me as the type.

‘4 real?’

‘Meet me @ my car after class’  
‘Stall 37’  
‘I want snacks.’

I snicker and tuck away my phone. Angella will be _pissed_ if she finds out but…yolo, am I right?

I sneak past a few teachers and out into the lot where Adora is already waiting in her car. I tap on the window to get her to unlock the door and she’s grinning before I even have the door open. “Hey, hey! Look who made it.”

I’m smiling too now, she’s such a dope. “The bell hasn’t even rung yet!”

“Whatever, where do you wanna get food?”

“Surprise me.” She considers me for a moment and nods. 

“I can do that.” She hands me her phone to cue up some music and I pick a playlist titled, ‘I might be…’. I actually recognize a lot of the songs and we jam until we get to a little drive in fifteen minutes later. I get fries and a shake, and she gets the same plus a veggie burger.

“So, anything in particular inspire this little adventure?”

She scowls, staring at her food. “Nah, just a crappy day.”

I hum and nod, wondering if she’s gonna say more. When she doesn’t, I decide to prod a little. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I dunno.” She shoves some fries in her mouth and looks out the window. “I just…I can’t wait to turn eighteen and get the fuck out of this dump, you know?”

She turns to look at me and I nod cause I do get it. “Yeah. Is it ah…like school getting worse or…you know?”

“Weaver?”

“Well, yeah dude.”

She sighs and looks out the window again. “She wants me to go Frighton Tech in the fall. She has, like, connections or whatever. Then I can live at her- at home. That big fight we had in the fall was because she found out some Brightmoon scouts were coming to my game.”

“Shit dude, that’s awesome! I mean not that she’s being a royal bitch but, the scouts. Did they come?”

She fights a grin. “Yeah, they’re not officially allowed to make offers yet but…yeah. It went well.”

“Brightmoon you said?”

She turns to me again. “Yeah, why?”

“I just got my early admission letter a couple weeks ago. So…maybe I’ll see you there.”

“No shit?” She’s got that wide, mischievous smile on her face again. I just shrug and smirk back at her.

“Would I lie to you Greyskull?”

She laughs, it’s carefree and warm and just…nice. Why is Adora so _nice_ all the damned time? “Probably.”

“Wow, okay, rude.” I try to throw a fry at her and she catches it in her mouth midair with a laugh. What a fucking idiot.

Adora Greyskull is an idiot. I have never met another person so oblivious in my entire eighteen years. It’s painful to witness truth be told. 

“Catra, I’m telling you it’s not a date!”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time, Princess. I’m just saying you should probably let _him_ know that. Cause he definitely thinks it’s a date.” I nudge her elbow with my foot from my spot in the chair. She shifts in the beanbag to make an affronted face but I’m not buying it.

“We’re just getting food after practice. Totally casual, I really don’t think he thinks that.”

“You’re an idiot Adora Greyskull.”

“Okay, well that’s mean.” All she gets from me is an eyeroll before I un-pause our game. If she thinks she’s doing a good job of hiding her pouting when she turns around, she’s a bigger idiot than I realized.

It’s like, eleven on Wednesday night when I get her first text. Almost immediately my phone is blowing up with messages.

‘U were right.’  
‘I’m an idiot’  
‘Plz don’t say I told u so’  
‘It was a date I mean’  
‘It was rly weird’  
‘Catra?’  
‘Omg I’m freaking out, where r u’  
‘Dude he tried to kiss me’

I’m on message five when the last one comes in. My heart stops for a second, I was…not expecting _that_. I don’t hesitate to just call her. I’m not about to type out whatever this conversation is about to turn into, fuck that.

She answers immediately. Makes sense, I guess she was just on her phone. “Catra?” Shit, she sounds all…meek and fucking _weepy_. I don’t know what the fuck to do with Weepy Adora. I don’t fucking _do_ weepy. I’m not Micah for shit’s sake.

“Hey, so…big night.” I hope that’ll lighten the mood a little, tiny bit. It gets a chuckle, but I can’t tell if it’s broken up because of her connection, or because she’s crying.

“I guess, yeah.”

“Heard you went on a date, how was it?”

It takes her a long time to answer, I only know she’s still there because I can hear her faint breaths. “Weird.”

“So, you weren’t into it? Did you even _want_ it to be a date?”

“Uhm, I…I wanted to try. I thought _maybe_ ,” I feel myself wince at the way her voice breaks. My heart beat feels…shallow? I don’t know, it’s being fucking stupid. “I _could_ like it. Like, if I tried.” I’m not sure what to say in the awkward pause that follows. After a few seconds she prompts me, “Catra?”

“Yeah, I- damn dude. So, it was bad then?”

“It- _no_ , no it’s not that. I mean, sort of? Catra I-I- “

And then she’s just _sobbing_ into the phone. What the _fuck_ did this guy do? “Fuck, Greyskull are you okay? Was he a dick to you? Cause I’ll- “

“ _Catra!_ ” She cuts me off. “I…I think I like girls.” Oh. _Oh._ I mean honestly, I’d kinda wondered once or twice. But like, I’m not trying to think about Adora like that. Whatever.

“Oh.” Alright, kind of a shit response but at least I said something, right?

“Y-yeah. Is..is that okay?”

That makes me laugh. “Okay? Fuck, I dunno, you tell me dude. I’m not tryna pass judgement on your sexuality. You do you.”

“Oh.” Damn she’s an idiot. I laugh again.

“Adora, you know I’m gay too, right?”

“Um...”

“You really didn’t know? I don’t exactly make a secret of it.”

“I mean, I thought maybe…I didn’t want to assume.”

“Gotcha.” And idea occurs to me and I decide to go for it. “Hey what are the chances Weaver would let you out tonight?”

“Eh, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. She polished off a whole bottle of merlot, so she’ll be out till morning.”

“Wanna, I don’t know, go get pancakes or something?”

She laughs, more genuinely than she has so far. “Pancakes?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. There’s that twenty-four hour diner by your place. You just came out, we should celebrate, right?”

Another laugh comes through the phone. “Yeah, okay. Pick me up on the corner in twenty?”

“See you there.” We hang up and I get sweats on and head out. At the last minute I dig through the junk drawer in the kitchen. Finding what I’m looking for, I shoot off a text to Angella and Micah in case they wake up and scoot out the door. She’s already on the corner when I get there, and we keep our greeting short. Her smile is wide and happy, it makes me smile back. I feel happy.

It’s super slow so we order and get our food in no time. Adora smiles warmly at the waitress. “Thank you so much, they look amazing.”

“Oh, sure thing doll, you just holler if you ladies need anything.”

Adora picks up her fork to dig in. “Wait! Hold on, close your eyes.”

She looks at me doubtfully. “Excuse me?”

“Please?” I bat my eyelashes dramatically, surprised when it works and Adora flushes lightly in return. 

“Whatever.” I wave my hand in front of her face a couple times to make sure they’re really closed. Satisfied I pull the rainbow sprinkles I’d slipped into the pocket and dust her food with them. Her face scrunches up at the noise. Then I tuck the bottle away and pull out a candle, lighting it quickly.

“Okay, you can open ‘em.” She blinks her eyes open and looks at me, then looks down. Her eyes start watering when she registers my additions.

“Catra, what did you _do_?”

“No big, congrats on being gay, or whatever. Happy coming out? I feel like there should be an expression for this.”

She laughs at me and shakes her head. The look she gives me almost feels…fond? I shake my own head to clear it. She leans down and blows out the candle and then looks up at me. “Oh, was I supposed to make a wish? It’s not my birthday.”

“Eh, the gays get unlimited wishes. Don’t sweat it.”

She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. “Noted.” And then she shoves damn near half a pancake in her mouth at once.

“You disgust me.” 

“Just what are your intentions with Adora?”

“Uh, knock much?” Glimmer stands in my doorway and props a hand on her hip. 

“Catra!”

“Glimmer!”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Why thank you.” She groans dramatically and runs her free hand down her face. She drops into the bean bag near the end of my bed.

“Answer the question.”

“Right, sorry. You asked about my intentions?” She nods back, expression expectant. “Yeah, that’s a stupid question. I’m not answering that.” I pick the NatGeo I was reading back up and restart the article I’m supposed to finish for class tomorrow. She reaches over and rips it out of my hand. “Hey!”

“You can’t dick my best friends around Catra!” _What the actual fuck?_ Is this like, a weird possessiveness thing? 

“Dick your… _what_ are you talking about? Am I not allowed to be friends with your friends now?”

“That’s not what this is about, and you know it!”

“Then please, enlighten me.”

“It’s not about being friends! It’s about how you are flirting with her all the damn time when you know she li- you look surprised.” She says the last part plainly, about as emotionless as I’ve ever seen my sister. 

Truth be told I _am_ surprised. Like, sure sometimes it’s like, really, stupidly easy to fluster Adora. And like, she’s a confirmed gay now, so it’s not as if the thought hadn’t crossed my mind. I just didn’t imagine it was anything significant enough that she would feel the need to share with _my sister_. 

“Uhh…yeah. What exactly are you saying right now?”

“Wow…I’m not sure if I’ve not given you enough credit here, or if I’ve given you _way_ too much.” I don’t like the look she gives me, like I’m totally useless. Or like…Adora levels of oblivious.

“Quit being vague or get the fuck out of my room.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going.” She stands and throws her hands in the air. At the door she pauses and turns back to me. “Just don’t fucking hurt my best friend’s feelings. And…the spring formal is in two weeks. Just saying.”

I scoff as she closes the door and uselessly yell after her, “Adora is my friend too now, Sparky!”

Yeah, I did not like that conversation, _at all_.

I’m trying and failing to do my silent reading but can’t quite seem to focus on the words. I look up. Huntara, our lit teacher who demands to be called by her first name, is still staring blankly at her computer. I’m pretty sure we’re having silent reading time because she’s hung over. Suddenly a piece of paper is flicked onto my desk. I look over at Adora and she raises her eyebrows at me.

‘Othello is dum.’ Next to it is a stupid little sketch of a…well honestly, I can’t tell what the fuck it’s supposed to be. 

I look up at her with a scowl, but it quickly becomes apparent that silent communication isn’t gonna work. I write, ‘wtf is that?’ and draw a little arrow to her sketch.

She pouts at me when she reads it and hunches over to scribble out a response. Her handwriting is truly atrocious. ‘Obvi that’s Iago.’ I just give her a look and she snatches the paper back with a glance at Huntara. ‘The parrot from Aladdin! You know, bc it’s based on Othello?’

I snort when I read that, and she smirks. But it catches Huntara’s attention so we both go back to pretending to read. I sneak a glance at her out of the corner of my eye a few minutes later. She’s still smirking.

She waits for me after class, and I ignore the weird things that does to my gut. “I hate being silent for an hour!” She exclaims the second the bell releases us. 

“Who? You? But you’re so quiet, demure even.”

That earns me a shove to the shoulder. Worth it, I’m fucking hilarious. “Shut up.”

“Whatever.” I roll my eyes and follow her out into the hall. We migrate toward the cafeteria for lunch and both sort of hesitate when we reach the doors. 

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“You usually sit with like, Scorpia and Lonnie and them, yeah?”

“Uh, typically, yes.”

She does this weird sort of head bobbing thing. “Tight, tight.” Then with a sense of chill that is _clearly_ forced she asks, “Mind if I crash?”

“What? You want to…sit with us?”

Red starts to creep up her neck and into her cheeks. “Uh, I mean if that’s cool.”

Deciding to cut her some slack I don’t tease…too much. “Duh Greyskull. Lucky for you there’s no VIP list.”

The tension releases from her shoulders and she laughs. “Whatever. I’m the V-est IP you know.”

I follow her to the lunch line, picking up what doesn’t look terrible. She seems to just be following me and doesn’t pick anything up. “Hm, I seem to remember you winning MVP, not VIP.”

I thank the lunch lady and we walk out into the fray. She turns and walks backward, a cocky grin on her face. “Heard about that, did ya?”

I absolutely _do not_ blush at the insinuation. Like I gave a crap what Adora was doing at the end of football season. “Shut up Greyskull. And turn the fuck around, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Nah.” She insists. Then with a waggling of her eyebrows she adds, “I’m very… _coordinated_.” It shouldn’t be hot…but it kinda is. 

Scorpia catches my eye and when I nod Adora finally turns around. She eyes her and then looks at me. “Scorpia seems cool.”

I shrug. I mean, obviously _I_ think so. “Yeah, she’s my best friend so…”

Adora’s eyes narrow. “Right…” _What the fuck is that?_

“Wildcat! Hey! And Adora, are you hanging out with us today?”

“Uh, I was planning on it. Is that cool?”

“The very coolest!” Goddess that bish has a lot of energy. 

“Great! Hey Lonnie.”

“Hey Greyskull, how’s it hanging?”

“Eh, same old. How about you? I heard the softball scouts from CWU were at the last game.”

Lonnie smirks. Everyone else at the table has heard about this game. _Multiple times_. She’s gotta be relishing the excuse to relive it again. I tune them out and start eating. I listen as Scorpia regales Entrapta and I with a story about some sophomore in yearbook accidentally deleting hella files. 

Then suddenly she turns to me. “Hey Wildcat, you think any more about the formal?” I can feel Adora stiffen next to me. Instinctively I think about what Glimmer had said the night before. I shove the memory down so I can reply. 

“Not really Scorp.” It comes out like a grunt. Fucking annoying.

“Aw, okay well Entrapta agreed to come.”

“I did indeed!” She looks up from her phone to confirm.

“So, it’s gonna be _super_ fun!”

Adora turns to face us a little more. Just a little _too_ nonchalant she asks, “Are you guys planning on going as a group?”

Scorpia’s enthusiastic, “Yes!” overlaps with an acutely unenthused, “No.” from me.

“Well, I’m trying to convince everyone. Trapta and I are going, Lonnie said definitely maybe, and Rogelio said he’ll go if Kyle is going and Kyle said the same. So…I think they’re coming? You’re welcome to join us if you want!”

Oh, _hell_ no, I’m not about to have Adora join a group date or whatever, that I haven’t even agreed to _go_ on. “Scorp I’m sure she has plans with Glitter and Crop Top.”

Adora turns to me with an amused look. “Glitter and Crop Top? Is Bow Crop Top?”

I snort. “Have you ever seen him in anything else?”

She laughs loudly. “I suppose not. He found a cropped button down for the dance.”

“And case dismissed.”

“Oh my gosh. Well anyway, _no_ , we don’t have plans. Honestly, I’m pretty sure they’re going on a date only neither of them will admit it’s a date.”

“Damn, are they _still_ doing that dance?” Lonnie asks. “I’m having major junior high flash backs.”

Adora smirks. “Right?”

“Well think about it Adora!” Scorpia presses. “You too Wildcat.”

When I concede we devolve back into side conversations and I realize Adora never pulled food out. I lean in to ask quietly, “You gonna eat Greyskull?”

“Oh, uh…I’m not really hungry.” Like I’m gonna believe that. Adora has eaten dinner at my house like, eighty percent of the time for _years_. I know just how much she can pack away. I roll my eyes and shove the rest of a slice of pizza toward her. I only took like…two bites. She flushes slightly and insists, “Catra, I’m fine, really.”

“Shut up and eat it Greyskull. I’m not fucking gonna.” I eye her again and shove a cup of apple sauce toward her. “That too.”

She eyes it for a minute then looks at me with a shy smile. “You’re sure?” _Oh, for the love of…_ I roll my eyes at her. “Thanks Cat.”

And that’s when it happens. It lasts all of half a second but I’m not sure I’ll _ever_ recover. Because that’s when Adora Greyskull leans over and _kisses my fucking cheek_. When I snap my head to look at her a moment later, she’s blushing a little and looks altogether too pleased with herself. 

Adora Greyskull is an idiot…and I just might be an even bigger one.

‘The dance is in one week.’ Glimmer’s text has no context, sent randomly in the middle of fifth period. She’s so fucking annoying and about as subtle as an avalanche. Every time Adora’s over now Glimmer takes it upon herself to shoot weird, significant looks between us. Mom had to ask if she was feeling alright at dinner on Wednesday night. 

I think about deleting it out of spite but don’t bother. I kind of wish I had as I walk to meet Adora at her car. It makes my phone feel extra heavy in my pocket. It doesn’t help that Adora’s being kind of squirrelly on the ride to the house. We file in and I grab chips and salsa from the kitchen, leading Adora up to my room. She’s not very chatty but we make some small talk about school as I set up our game. 

We’re struggling through a level when she finally lets it out. “I don’t want to go to the dance.”

I freeze. _Um…did she just know I was thinking about…_ was _I even thinking about asking her? Not actively but…_ “Okay…” I pause the game before we get destroyed and pull one leg under me so I can turn to face her. 

She winces and rubs at her eyes. “Sorry, I know you didn’t ask. That was weird.”

“I mean, a little.” _A lot._

“Ugh, I know! Glimmer just keeps pressing and telling me I should ask you. But I don’t wanna _go_. It’s just not my vibe and I really just don’t- whatever, not the point.”

“Is there a point?

“There is! There is and the point is that I don’t wanna go to the dance. _But_ I was thinking it could maybe be cool if we did something.”

“If we…did something?” Man, I am _so_ fucking lost. 

“Like next Friday. Like a um, like a date something.”

“Oh.” Not where I thought that was going. I’d been turning over the idea of maybe asking Adora out, I hadn’t even considered _this_ alternative. “You’re asking me out.”

“Uh, yeah, pretty much. Is that…how do you feel about that?”

How do I feel? _Uh…_ “I’m…cool with that.”

“Oh.” She doesn’t look satisfied. Which like, fair. “Sorry, like you’re cool with the fact that I asked? Or like, that sounds cool and you want to do it?”

Dating Adora…so, what? We’d like, hang out like we do now? Maybe kiss in there somewhere? I can feel myself blush at the thought. Yeah, I’m definitely cool with that. “Hm, depends.”

She raises an eyebrow, clearly confused as to where I’m going with this. “Depends on what?”

“Where are you planning to take me?” I smirk at her, enjoying the blush the teasing earns me.

“Uh…I honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. Sorry. What um, what would you wanna do?”

“Hm, I’ll have to think about that.”

She continues to press. “Like about going, or like, specifically where?” This girl has no chill and honestly? I’m kind of into it.

I eye her for a second, watching her squirm just the littlest bit. “Yeah, I’ll go out with you Princess.”

She brightens and beams. “Yeah?”

I have never giggled in my life. Never. But the sound that comes out of me is about the closest I’ve ever gotten. “Yeah.”

Adora looks dopey and happy and honestly really hot. “Fucking cool.”

I end up borrowing Micah’s car to pick Adora up Friday night. She looks cute, just a little bit fancier than when we’re at school. It looks like she even put a little eyeliner on. “Hey! Thanks for picking me up.”

“Sure thing, where are we headed?”

“Right! Have you been to that little Italian place over in Thaymor? They have live music going tonight, I thought that could be cool. And I figured everywhere close to the school is gonna be packed with people going to the dance.”

“Works for me. I’m pretty sure I know the way.” We drive in comfortable silence and it doesn’t take too long before we’re pulling up at the restaurant. The music is pretty cool, it’s mostly Frank Sinatra covers, a lot of them just instrumental. 

Dinner is…well the food is great. And Adora…Adora is something else. She’s funny and sharp and way too fucking charming for my own good. It feels like the time passes in an instant. I’m ready for a fight over the check so I have my card prepped and tucked under my thigh. I don’t even give Adora the chance to argue, handing it to the server the second they walk over.

“Catra! You didn’t have to do that. I wanted to take you out!” She pouts at me, staring after the server.

“Don’t sweat it, you can get it next time.”

“Next time?” She asks with a frown. Then her eyes cut to me and I raise an eyebrow at her. _Come on Adora, you can get this…_ I can see the moment she understands the implication of my words. She brightens in the blink of an eye. “Yeah?”

“I mean, I’m into it.” 

“Okay, cool. I mean, yeah, me too. Uh, same here.” I chuckle at her and thank the server as they hand back my card. We gather our things and walk out of the restaurant. It’s mid spring and the air smells sweet and warm.

“You wanna take a walk or something? There’s a park kinda close.”

“Sound nice.” She smiles over at me and I feel my belly do a backflip. We walk the couple blocks to the little park and amble down the path. “Hey Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I uhm…can I hold your hand?”

I fight a losing battle with the grin that stretches across my face. “Yeah.” Wordlessly she slides her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. Her hand is warm, a few calluses but soft overall. I squeeze the hand once and she smiles wider, squeezing back. 

“So...this whole gay thing.” 

I laugh, where is she going with this? “What about it?”

She shrugs and smirks at me. “It’s just pretty fucking rad is all.” She raises our joined hands to illustrate her point. I’ll admit; it’s a good one.

“Yeah, pretty fucking rad.” We walk for a little while longer but eventually head back to the car. I stop in front of her house and get out, walking around the car to meet her by the passenger’s door. “I had a good time.”

“Yeah? Me too!”

“Cool, I’m uh, glad.”

“Yeah…” I can feel the moment unfolding between us, time to seize it slipping through my fingers. 

“Hey Adora?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh…can I…how would it be if I kissed you?”

“I-yeah, I’d like that. Yes please.”

Alright, well that had some kind of effect of the moment. I wouldn’t say _ruined_ , but I pull back, unaware I’d leaned in to begin with. “ _Yes please?_ ”

“I was trying to be polite!” Red creeps its way into her cheeks.

“Oh, well very good job then.”

“Thank you. Now were you gonna…?”

“Right! Yeah, I was. C’mere.” I cradle her face in my hand and press our lips together. I feel the kiss all the way down to my toes, a pleasant, buzzing warmth overtaking me.

“Wow.”

“You got that right Greyskull.”

I’m still on cloud nine the next morning. I wake up late and am slouched over a bowl of cereal, watching cartoons when a banging comes from the door. The whole family exchanges confused looks and Glimmer gets up to check it out. Whoever it is sounds keyed up as hell, their voice pitched high. _Wait a second is that…_ Glimmer comes back around the corner, Adora hot on her heals.

She greets our parents politely and then looks right at me. “Can I talk to you for a second?” My stomach sinks through the floor but I nod. 

“Uh, yeah. Wanna go to my room?”

I’m surprised when she shakes her head. “Do you mind if we sit outside?”

“Oh, sure…” I lead her to the backyard, ignoring my family’s curious stares. I slide the door closed behind us and turn to find Adora pacing. I give her a few seconds but when it becomes obvious, she’s only getting more worked up I cut in. “Adora, what the hell is going on?”

She laughs humorlessly and stops her pacing, turning to look at me. “I’m not allowed to be gay.”

“ _What?_ ” 

Her jaw clenches tight and her eyes swim with emotion. _What the fuck happened between last night and this morning?_ “Weaver saw us when you dropped me off.” _Oh._

“Adora…I- what happened?” She bites her lip instead of answering and I feel like the rug is being snatched from under me. I see the patio swing and nod my head toward it, dragging her to it by the hand when she doesn’t react. We sit there for a minute and I leverage my foot to get the swing moving. I want to prompt her, but I don’t really know what else to say.

“We fought.” She finally admits, the words sounding like they’ve been wrenched from deep inside of her. “It was really bad. She uh…she locked me in my room.”

“What?” I’m aghast, what is this? Cinder-fucking-ella? “For how long?”

There’s a hint of a smirk in her answering expression and I feel my gut unclench just slightly. “Indefinitely.”

“ _Indefinitely?_ Adora, what the fuck? How are you here then? Are you okay?”

She shrugs and I watch her jaw flex. “I’m fine. It’s…not the first time. The lock isn’t hard to jimmy, I just waited for her to leave for work.”

I take a second to process the hundred levels of fucked up all of this is. “Are you gonna go back?” I ask quietly.

She turns her head, presumably to hide the tears that spring to her eyes. I still see them and make an attempt to comfort her. My hand rests on her knee and I give it a gentle squeeze. “I-I don’t know.” She wipes at her face before turning to look at me. New tears have already taken the place of those she wiped away. Her voice wavers and breaks when she speaks. “I…maybe it’ll blow over.”

“ _Adora_ …do you honestly believe that?”

Her bottom lip disappears under her teeth again. “I-I don’t know. Usually it does, but…last night it felt different. I just…I don’t want to trade something bad for worse. And the group house I was in before, it’s in a different school zone. I’m _already_ right on the line now, they’ll make me transfer for sure if I go back. I don’t want…I just don’t want- “

She dissolves into tears and I instinctively reach out to pull her close. “Hey, we’ll figure it out, okay?” I assure her, even though I have no idea how to deliver on that promise. I mean sort of, but I don’t exactly have a lot of power in this situation. Being a ward of the state fucking sucks. And Adora’s still technically a minor for a few more months. “It’s gonna be okay.”

I rub a hand up and down her back until her tears slow and she pulls back to wipe at her face with her sleeve. “Shit, sorry. Um…just, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be.” She bites her lip and nods, looking thoroughly unconvinced. “Adora…you have to know, Micah and Angella would let you stay in an instant.”

“I don’t…I don’t want to take advantage. They already do so much for me.”

I roll my eyes at that. “Don’t be an idiot. They want to help, the two of them care about you and honestly I think they have a hero complex a mile wide.”

The comment earns me a giggle. “Okay, fine, maybe that’s true. But still, I just…feel bad.”

“What? Asking to stay here? Adora, you realize you already basically live here, right?”

“I do not!” Her indignation hardly reads as genuine.

“Please, I would know. It used to bug the crap out of me.”

She turns beat red, which makes me snicker, and her mouth drops open. “Fuck, it did?”

“Well, I mean yeah. But I’m also a judgmental asshole, so.” I shrug back at her.

“O-oh. S-sorry if I, I don’t know, like _invaded_ \- “

“Don’t be an idiot Greyskull.”

Her jaw snaps shut with an audible click. “Right.” Then something seems to register a second later and she points a finger in my face. “Hey! Rude, I’m not an idiot.”

“Uh, I think you are.”

She looks like she’s fucking constipated while trying to work up a response. Finally, a triumphant grin clears her expression. “Yeah, well you like me, so what does that make you?”

I laugh, it feels good to break a little bit of tension from the moment. “An even bigger idiot.”

She considers that for a moment with a smile. “Okay, I can live with that.”

Hating to ruin the moment but knowing our little discussion is hardly resolved I ask, “Adora…what are you gonna do?”

Her face instantly deflates. “I don’t know. I feel like maybe I should go home, at least see if it all blows over. Maybe it will be fine.”

It makes me scoff; she’s so fucking deeply in denial it hurts. “What? You think she’s gonna magically stop being homophobic over night?”

“Well no…but if all she’s gonna do is make snide comments under her breath I can live with that. I already _do_.”

I look at her, barely able to believe what I’m hearing. You know what? “No, this is fucking stupid.”

“Catra!” I point a finger at her to cut her off.

“Wait here.” I stomp into the house; Glimmer and our parents are all pretending to watch TV but the tension in the room is palpable. They all turn to look at me, a million and five questions on their faces. “Glimmer, will you get your ass out here and talk some sense into this idiot?”

She starts, blinking her way back to reality before nodding emphatically. She moves to walk past me, out to the yard; I grab her arm before she can get past. “Don’t fucking yell at her, okay? Keep your cool because she probably won’t.” Glimmer scowls but nods and I let her go. I start to follow after before turning back to Micah and Angella. They look...bewildered and if I’m honest, a little bit afraid. “It’s still cool if she stays here for a while, right?”

Angella breaks through her surprise first. “Yes, of course darling. Is she okay?”

I scoff a little bit. How do I even answer that? “Fine, I guess. Weaver is a homophobic piece of shit though. She locked Adora in her room and she had to break out to get here.”

Micah’s expression is all at once stony and thunderous. “She _what?_ ”

“Yeah, she’s a bitch. Adora’s still trying to talk herself into going home.”

I swear I watch Micah’s heart break. “I see.”

“I’m gonna go back out.”

Micah looks too upset to respond, Angella rests an arm on his shoulder but nods to me. “We’ll be here when you’re finished.”

I walk back out and the scene before me isn’t promising. Glimmer is hunched over, crying. Adora is sitting ramrod straight, her expression flat. They both look up at me when I walk out, there’s no change in Glimmer’s posture or expression but Adora seems to loosen up slightly. I walk over and drop down on Adora’s other side. “What are we talking about out here?”

Glimmer just scoffs, it’s Adora who responds. “I’m gonna go home in a little bit here.”

“Well that’s fucking stupid.” I lean over her to look at Glimmer. “You were supposed to be chill, what the fuck Glim?”

She lets out a little scream and literally pulls at her own hair. “I _tried_ but she’s being infuriating!” She turns to Adora. “Why won’t you let us help you?”

“Hey!” I bark out, pulling her attention back to me. “Remember what I told you? Not that fucking simple.” Seeing that she looks properly admonished I wonder briefly why I though her presence would help and turn back to Adora. “You’re being fucking stubborn.”

“Hey!” I hold up a hand to silence her.

“You’re being fucking stubborn but if you think either of _us_ ,” I gesture between Glimmer and me. “is any less stubborn you’re dead wrong. Let’s take a break.”

“A break?” Glimmer screeches. “We need to figure-“

“Yeah, we’re clearly not getting anywhere right now. Why don’t you call Crop Top? I want pancakes.”

Glimmer’s eyes narrow. “You want _what?_ ”

“Pancakes sound good.” Adora offers.

“Great! Glimmer go get ready and call your boy. I need to get dressed, Adora you wanna come up with me?”

“Uh…while you get changed?” She’s gone bright red and I can’t help the smug feeling blooming in my chest or the snicker that accompanies it.

“Chill dude, you can close your eyes for that part.”

“Right-right, of course. Let’s um, go.”

I lead the charge back inside, pausing to fill Micah and Angella in on our plan. Once we’re ready Glim and Adora meet me outside while I hunt down Micah to grab his keys. 

“What are you doing here Cat? What’s going on?”

I roll my eyes, obviously I have a plan. “Yeah, she was digging her heals in and Glimmer came in with all the tact of a wrecking ball. I figured a change of scenery might be good. Also Bow is coming, he’s the only one in their little best friend squad or whatever with a clue. Seemed like he might be able to actually help.”

“Okay, I trust you Kiddo. Don’t…if she decides afterward that she’d like to go home, your mother and I would like the opportunity to speak with her first.”

“Sure, yeah we’ll come home first. Her car’s here anyway so it won’t be hard to get her back.”

“Great.” He claps a hand on my shoulder and drops the car keys in my waiting hand. 

We meet Crop Top at the diner by Weaver’s place and settle in. The boy has the patience of a saint and does a much better job of tempering Glimmer than I’m capable of doing. I cut a glare to anyone who tries to bring up Adora’s living arrangements, including Adora herself, until we’ve all slowed down on eating.

“So.” I begin. “What’s the plan after this?”

“Uh…” Bow looks to me, seemingly asking for permission, and I give him a small nod. “So Adora, buddy I heard you and Ms. Weaver got into it?”

She rolls her eyes. “It was just a fight.” Glimmer opens her mouth to argue but I cut her off with a look. 

“A fight?” Bow asks, no accusation in his voice.

Adora shuffles awkwardly beside me under his scrutinizing gaze. “I mean, yeah. It’s whatever.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Uh, not really? It’s really not a big deal, I was just upset this morning. She saw Catra and I kiss and- “

There’s no holding Glimmer back this time. “ _What?_ You two _kissed_?”

I smirk over at her and Adora's blush is about as dark as I’ve ever seen it. “What of it Sparky?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The question is directed to Adora.

“Well I…I don’t exactly have a phone right now Glimmer. I mean, the second I walked in the door she was just…” She shivers. “ _howling_ about what an abomination it was.” She turns to look at me. “We’re going to hell by the way. Pretty sure she said the seventh circle.” I snicker, letting her have the joke. Glimmer just glares at us and Adora clears her throat. “But yeah, she uh…she threw me in my room and took my phone and like, yelled through the door until she wore herself out.”

Glimmer looks horrified and I do my best to school my own expression. “Adora…” Bow asks, ultra soft. “When you say she _threw_ you…”

Adora, having mostly recovered from Glimmer’s outburst about our kiss, goes bright red again. “I mean, it’s not like she picked me up and punted me. She’s pretty fucking weak. She just uh…she usually just grabs me by the hair. It stings but like, no blood no foul, right?”

“No.” I do my best to leave no room for argument in my tone. I twist in my seat to look her in the eye. “Not right, Adora. What the fuck?”

“It’s not a problem, I can handle it! I’m a big girl.”

“You shouldn’t _have_ to Adora.”

“Adora…” Glimmers voice is smaller than I’ve ever heard it and broken up by the big alligator tears streaming down her face. “ _Please_. You have options, don’t go back there. Stay with us, at least for a little while.” She reaches across the table and takes Adora’s hands in her own. “I’m scared for you Adora.”

“Glimmer…” Adora’s voice is choked up with emotion too. “I…for the weekend, okay?”

“Fine…for now. This conversation isn’t over.” Adora sighs, but nods, clearly exhausted. 

We pay the bill and get out of there. While we linger between our car and Bow’s I ask, “Do you need anything from the house?”

“Uh…I should probably get my school stuff at least If I’m gonna stay the weekend. I have a couple assignments.”

“Okay, Bow are you coming over after this?”

He looks to Glimmer who nods and turns back to me. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Cool, wanna take Glimmer and meet us there?”

“Sure, that works.” We part ways, not before Glimmer manages to squeeze Adora’s breath out of her. The two of us head the few blocks to Weavers in silence. Luckily there’s no car in front.

“Okay…I’ll just be a minute.”

“No way, I’m coming with you.” She sighs wearily.

“Catra, it’s fine. I’m just grabbing a couple things and she’s not even home.”

“Uh huh, yeah. And what happens if she comes home while you get your shit together and tries to lock you in the house when she sees I’m out here? I’m coming.” She rolls her eyes but doesn’t argue further so I follow her in.

The house is…it’s fucking weird. It’s pretty typical suburban bullshit but it’s nearly sterile, it could be a show home for all the signs of life. The only indication that anyone lives here is a large red wine stain on the side of the couch. A closer look and I see it’s on the carpet too, covered mostly by the couch, but not quite. 

The energy of the place is just…I feel like I should be walking on tip toe. Like I’m going to disturb some sort of restless and vindictive spirit hiding out somewhere. Even Adora’s room is the same; lifeless with that strange energy. I follow her in and watch as she grabs her bookbag and throws a few clothes into another bag.

“Adora…” I won’t even try to deny the way my voice breaks. “are you really gonna come back here?”

She’s crouched in front of her dresser with her back to me. I can tell she’s heard me by the way her shoulders hunch. It takes her a minute to respond and when she does it scarcely more than a whisper. “I don’t know.”

I nod absently, taking in the blank walls, the empty desk. “What if you didn’t?”

She sighs and drops to her butt, turning to face me and crossing her legs. “What if I did?”

“Yeah, I think we know the answer to that one. You’ve _tried_ that; waiting, seeing if it gets better, surviving through it. I-look I get it, okay? Probably no one else is gonna get it better than I do. But don’t you think it’s time to cut your losses?”

She bites her lip and considers me for a moment. “Maybe…I don’t know, maybe it is.”

“Babe! Babe, wake up you’re gonna be fucking late.”

“Wha…” Her eyes, crusted with sleep, blink open blearily. 

“Dude, it’s ten thirty, isn’t your shift at eleven?”

It takes a second for the information to register. When it does her eyes widen comically and she snaps up, nearly knocking her forehead into mine. She looks over at the alarm clock on her side table. “Crap! I’m late. Oh shit.” She scrambles out of bed and starts digging out her uniform. “Ugh, I’m gonna be in so much trouble. Crap, Catra, will you look up the bus times?” She lets out another little scream, stripping off her pajamas. 

I’ve seen it all before but that’s still new, so I blush at the sight of my girlfriend’s naked body. I clear my throat and try to reclaim some sense of chill. “Uh, dude calm down. I’ll drive you.” That makes her freeze, the red one piece the pool makes her wear pulled up to just under her tits. It’s a good look, I try not to focus too hard on it. 

“Is there even a car here?”

“Uh yeah, Micah has to stay super late for some conference call with Hong Kong so he’s not going in till noon.”

She pulls her suit on the rest of the way, _pity_ , and leans over to kiss me. “You’re a lifesaver! Okay, just give me like, ten minutes.”

“Sure, what do you want for lunch?”

“What?” 

“I’ll make you something while I wait, what do you want?”

She looks baffled by the question. “You’re gonna make me…”

I roll my eyes. What an idiot. “Yeah, I’ll just surprise you.” I get up and walk to the door, pausing next to her to drop a kiss on her lips. 

“I love you.” I freeze. _She…what?_

“Uh, come again?”

She rolls her eyes and smirks at me, recovering quickly from her own evident surprise. “I love you dummy.”

“Oh…cool. I um, I love you too.” It feels good to say. It’s not like I haven’t thought it before. I just…never said it out loud. Like, I wasn’t _scared_ , it’s just…terrifying. But now…now I feel like I’ve jumped off a cliff only to be caught in safely in someone’s arms. _Adora’s arms. Adora’s really strong…hella buff arms. Crap! Focusing now._

“Yeah?” She’s got that dopey grin on her face. She looks like an idiot. _My_ idiot.

“Yeah dummy. Now hurry up and get ready. I’ll grab you like an apple or something for the way.” She leans in to kiss me quickly again and I feel no shame in pulling her closer to deepen it for a second. 

“You’re too good to me.”

“Hm, noted. I’ll try and be more of a bitch from now on.”

She rolls her eyes, grin unwavering. “Yeah, like that’s possible. Get the fuck out of my room.”

I smile and put my hands up, backing out of the door. That’s the first time she’s called it _her_ room, and not the guest room. I’m not about to call her on it. “See you in the car babe.”

“I can’t believe my babies are all grown up and leaving the nest. All _three_ of my babies.” Micah damn near sobs, yanking Adora into the endless group hug Glimmer and I have been subjected to for a couple minutes now. “Call and tell us how you’re settling in okay? I’ll send care packages next week, so just text me if you have any requests. And we’re not far so if you get home sick you can always- “

“Alright, Micah dear. Let’s allow the girls to settle in, shall we?” Angella says with an insistent hand on his arms. 

“Right.” He says, finally releasing us. “We should go.”

It takes them another fifteen minutes before they _finally_ leave us alone Adora and Glimmer’s dorm room. “ _Wow._ ” Adora huffs out. “He really is…”

“An emotional wreck?” Glimmer provides with a laugh, flopping onto her shitty twin bed. 

“I mean I wouldn’t phrase it like _that_ …”

“Whatever, should we go get food?”

“Eh, can we wait like, an hour or so? I’m not really hungry yet and I kind wanted to at least get my clothes unpacked.” I request, thinking of my room all crammed with boxes. 

Glimmer shrugs. “Sure, Bow wanted me to come see his room and meet his roommate anyway. Just text me when you’re ready. Adora, you wanna come with?”

“Nah, I’ll walk Catra to her room.” Then she waggles her eyebrows and smirks. “See if I can’t talk her into letting me help christen it.”

I laugh but Glimmer groans dramatically. “ _Ew!_ You two are disgusting. Thank god you scored a single Cat. You two can _absolutely not_ fuck in my room.”

I suck a breath through my teeth. “Ooh, pretty sure it’s Adora’s room too. So, we can do what we want.”

She screams and throws a pillow at me. “Gross! Get out!”

“Whatever.” I roll my eyes at her theatrics and turn to my girlfriend. “You gonna walk me up babe?”

“Mm hmm, see you in a bit Glim.” She grabs her lanyard and follows me out. It’s not far to trek, I’m just a few floors up. I seriously don’t know how it happened, but I won the dorm lottery; top floor single, truly the dream. 

We get to the room and Adora hops on the bed, propping her head up on her hand, elbow bent up. She watches me fuss with boxes, pulling out hangers and shuffling things around the tiny space. “I wasn’t kidding you know.”

I furrow my brow and look up at her. “What are you talking about?”

She smirks at me. “About christening the new digs.”

Now I’m smirking too and hopping over boxes to climb on the bed and straddle her. “Oh yeah?”

She bites her lip and nods. “Yeah.”

“Well that can definitely be arranged.” I lean down to finally, _finally_ kiss her. When I make my way down her neck, she lets out a loud keening whine and I pull back with a smirk. “Fuck Greyskull, you’re gonna get me a noise complaint before I’m even unpacked.” She doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed, shrugging nonchalantly and pulling me back down. 

Adora Greyskull is an idiot. A hot, sexy, funny, smart…

“I fucking love you, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and double thanks to folks who dropped a kudos and/or a comment on the first half!!

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to work on the next chapter for Stars (my current WIP) so I wrote fifteen thousand words of whatever this is instead. Was gonna be a one shot but it got really long. So part two is written, just needs editing and should be up sooner versus later!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what folks think :)


End file.
